Irreplaceable
by autumnpanda
Summary: Sekuel "How to Save a Family". Yixing/Jongin side. EXO Dancing Machine couple's fanfiction. Boys Love. Humor ga ngena. etc. dll. Feel free to RnR guys :D


Jin Zhong Ren—atau kalian mungkin terbiasa dengan nama Kim Jongin—sedikit menggigil kecil ketika kedua kakinya mulai berjalan pelan dan hendak memasuki wilayah bar tempatnya bekerja. Uap putih tampak keluar secara perlahan saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat dan terkesan lelah.

Yah—kalian benar. Ia memang kelelahan.

Tak hanya fisik, tapi juga pikiran.

Hm, mungkin kalian berpikir jika pemuda dengan kulit yang sewarna dengan madu ini sedang _stress_ dengan tugas maupun ujian-ujiannya di sekolah. _Well_, itu memang bisa jadi salah satu pemicu ia merasa lelah sih. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang menyebabkan wajah manis Jongin terlihat sendu seperti ini.

Pelakunya hanya satu, dan kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa maksudku.

.

.

_I fell in love with you.._

_In a sunset, filled with scent of the wind._

_I fell in love with you.._

_But I haven't been able to tell anyone yet._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[SIDE STORY – How to Safe a Family]**

**.**

"**Irreplaceable"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated: T ajalah :D**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Humor**

**.**

**Length: 1 of 1 [Oneshot]**

**.**

**Casts: Kim Jongin/Jin Zhong Ren (Jongin/Zhong Ren), Zhang Yi Xing (Yixing), slight others**

**.**

**Warnings: BL**—**Boys Love, ManXMan, Un-official couple in EXO**—**for you maybe**—**, Typo, Misstypo, Bad Words, Male Pregnancy, Weird, Strange, Sinetron(?) abis, JUDUL SAMA SEKALI GA NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA and so'on *smirk***

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Zhong Ren**—**Jongin P.O.V]**

Saat itu musim sudah mulai berganti dari musim gugur ke musim dingin. Saat akhir musim gugur yang lalu, aku menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabat si Lesung Pipi sialan itu, dan mendapati dia mulai membual seperti biasanya. _Well_, dia bilang dia akan menikahiku dua bulan setelah sahabatnya menikah. Dan tanpa kusadari dua bulan itu akhirnya tinggal menghitung hari lagi.

_Heck_—!

Jangan kira aku akan menunggu dia melamarku dengan sebuket mawar merah muda di depan para pengunjung bar, sembari menyanyikan lagu "Marry You" milik Bruno Mars ya? Kalian tahu sesuatu? Si Lesung Pipi sialan itu sama sekali BUKAN-ORANG-YANG-ROMANTIS. Jadi sia-sia saja jika kalian semua mengharapkan akan ada kejadian menggelikan—menurutnya—itu terjadi.

**Cklek**

"Jongin-_ah_, kau terlambat lagi hari ini?"

Suara menggelegar—tapi cempreng—itu mulai menyapa gendang telingaku sayang. Kulihat di sudut ruangan sudah berdiri sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya sedang berkacak pinggang dan memandangku galak. Dialah Jessica Jung, bos sekaligus pemilik bar tempat aku bekerja ini.

"_Mianhae-yo noona_, tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris-ku dulu. Kau tahu kan jika aku payah sekali dengan pelajaran itu?"

Aku memandangi wanita berusia hampir tiga puluhan itu dengan wajah memelas. Awalnya kulihat ia sedang mendengus pelan, dan mulai berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah menghentak.

"Kau memang payah dalam semua pelajaran Kim Jongin!"

Ia menggertakku dan menoyor kepalaku setelahnya. Tapi aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli, dan menganggap seolah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya itu sudah biasa bagiku. Aku lalu berulang kali membungkukkan tubuhku, dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi—dalam hal ini tidak akan terlambat lagi—dan dia menyetujuinya, walaupun dia tetap mengancamku akan memotong separuh gajiku bulan ini.

Setelah beradu pendapat kecil, tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar. Ini memang belum waktunya bar untuk buka sih, jadi wajar saja jika aku dan Jessica-_noona_ tersentak kaget dan memandang sesosok pria super jangkung dengan potongan rambut _spike_ berwarna cokelat gelap tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berucap "Yo!" pelan.

"Oh, Kris-_hyung_!"

Pria yang kupanggil "Kris-_hyung_" itu kemudian membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya. Dan aku bisa menjamin seratus persen jika wanita yang tadi menoyor kepalaku itu sedang tertegun dan diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanyaku lagi. Tak menyadari jika sebenarnya aku sendiri juga datang terlambat.

Si pria jangkung itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke arahku, dan berkata dengan nada jahil.

"Kau tahu? Zi Tao harus ku tidurkan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku pergi bekerja. Itu persyaratan yang dia berikan ketika tahu jika aku bekerja di sini bersamamu."

Aku terkikik kecil mendengar kata-kata Kris-_hyung_. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan kembali menatap Jessica-_noona_ yang masih saja menatap Kris-_hyung_ penuh kekaguman.

"_Noona_, ini Kris-_hyung_ yang aku ceritakan tempo hari. Dia adalah pegawai baru yang menggantikan Xia He ." ujarku dan menyadarkan si wanita pirang itu dari mimpinya.

Bisa kulihat jika Jessica-_noona_ sedikit tergagap saat Kris-_hyung_ mengajaknya bersalaman dan memperkenalkan diri. Kris-_hyung_ hanya berbasa-basi sekilas dengan Jessica-_noona_, dan setelah itu ia pamit untuk mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti khusus karyawan. Menyadari jika Jessica-_noona_ masih saja terbius dengan pesona suami Zi Tao-_hyung_ itu, aku kemudian menyenggol lengan wanita itu cukup keras, dan membuatnya kembali memandangku galak.

"_Mwoya_?" tanyanya geram, dan berusaha meninju sebelah lenganku.

"Jangan pernah berniat untuk menyukainya. Dia sudah menikah tahu." ujarku memberitahunya, membuat Jessica-_noona_ langsung memasang wajah jutek.

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah melihat cincinnya tadi! Kau ini, cepat sana ganti baju dan bekerja!" perintahnya kemudian, dan mulai mendorongku untuk memasuki ruang ganti.

"Makanya _noona_ jangan galak-galak dong. Kalau _noona_ galak seperti itu mana ada yang mau menikahmu?" godaku dan berniat untuk membuatnya kembali geram. Jessica-_noona_ terlihat menyipitkan kedua matanya yang berkontak lensa ungu, hendak menggertakku lagi.

"Memang kau sendiri ada yang mau menikahimu? Dasar bocah! Masuk sana!"

Aku kontan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jessica-_noona_.

Iya ya?

Memangnya ada yang mau menikah denganku?

"Jongin-_ah_? _Wae geurae_?"

Aku tersentak kecil saat sebelah tangan Jessica-_noona_ meremas lenganku lembut. Aku menggeleng lemah, dan berkata "_Nan gwaenchana_.." dengan pelan. Dan setelah itu meninggalkannya yang berdiri memandangiku heran.

'_Hm.. Menikah ya?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::** - **::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari tepat. Dan itu artinya aku sudah boleh untuk meninggalkan bar karena _shift_-ku sudah habis. Aku baru saja akan memakai mantel milikku saat sebuah suara seorang laki-laki sedang memanggil nama Kris-_hyung_.

"Kris.."

"Zi Tao? Kenapa menyusulku? Lalu Zi Fan?"

Ah, itu rupanya Zi Tao-_hyung_ yang menjemput Kris-_hyung_. Aduh, mesra sekali mereka berdua. Jadi iri.

"Zi Fan masih ada di rumah Luhan-_gege_. Katanya mau menginap."

"..."

"Aku mencemaskanmu tahu. Siapa tahu kau berselingkuh dengan pengunjung bar dan mengkhianati pernikahan kita."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Zi Tao-_hyung_ sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Padahal dia sudah memiliki seorang putera—bahkan yang kudengar ia sedang hamil lagi sekarang—tapi tingkahnya sama persis seperti bocah TK yang diajarnya. Si Lesung Pipi sialan itu juga pernah bilang hal yang sama seperti itu sih tentangku, katanya aku ini kekanakan—sangat. Tapi aku mengelak dan mengatakan jika aku ini sebenarnya sudah dewasa.

Yah, dewasa dalam sudut pandangku tentu saja.

"Ayo, pulang. Di sini dingin."

Aku tersentak kaget saat Kris-_hyung_ mulai merangkul tubuh Zi Tao-_hyung_ dan mengajaknya pulang. Ah, benar juga. Udara memang semakin dingin. Hm, kenapa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti mereka itu terlihat manis sekali ya?

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pulang _baby_! Dan kita hajar ayahmu itu karena tidak menjemput ibumu yang malang ini.." ucapku pelan sembari mengelus permukaan perutku yang masih terlihat datar.

Kalian benar.

Aku juga sedang hamil, sama seperti Zi Tao-_hyung_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: **-** ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu aku tiba di sebuah apartemen kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalku dan Lesung Pipi sialan itu. Hal yang petama kulihat adalah, gelap. Wah, sepertinya dia lupa menyalakan lampu ya?

**Ctek**

Aku menekan sebuah saklar kecil yang ada di samping pintu masuk apartemen kami. Dan saat itu juga, ruangan yang semula gelap pun menjadi terang benderang. Tak berselang lama kemudian, aku mulai melepaskan sepasang sepatu kets yang aku gunakan, dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berbahan dasar bulu berwarna coklat muda.

Aku menyusuri seluruh ruang apartemen dan berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi aku tidak mendapati sosok yang sebenarnya lebih pendek dariku itu dimanapun. Kemana sih dia?

"Hm, apa ini?" gumamku saat aku menemukan secarik kertas yang tertempel di permukaan pintu kulkas.

"_Aku bekerja lembur dan mungkin tidak akan pulang hari ini. Aku sudah membelikanmu bulgogi dan kuletakkan di kulkas. Kau bisa menghangatkannya saat kau pulang. Segera istirahat dan tidak usah menungguku ne? Aku mencintaimu. Yixing._"

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memegangi pipiku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Oh, mungkinkah aku baru saja seperti gadis desa yang pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta? Sialan, dia bahkan membuat dadaku sesak dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat ini!

"_Arasseo_, _arasseo_.. Sepertinya kita memang harus makan sendiri dan tidur sendiri ya _baby_?" monologku riang seolah aku sedang bercakap-cakap dengan bayi yang aku kandung.

Kira-kira, jika bayi kami lahir nanti. Akan mirip seperti siapa ya?

Duh, pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Sadar Kim Jongin! Sadarlah!

Usai memukuli pelan kepalaku alih-alih membenturkannya ke tembok terdekat—tentu saja aku tak segila itu—aku kemudian mengeluarkan semangkuk besar masakan khas Korea—Negara asalku—yang berbahan dasar daging dari dalam kulkas, dan menaruhnya ke dalam _microwave_ yang terletak di dapur bagian paling ujung.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, setelah yakin jika masakan itu telah kembali panas. Aku segera mengambilnya, dan membawanya ke atas meja makan.

Aku makan sambil diam. Biasanya jika dia sedang ada di rumah dan makan bersamaku. Kami akan bertengkar kecil—tentu saja maksudnya hanya bercanda—, dan saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya ia menyumpal mulutku dengan sesendok nasi—dan hal itu akan dia lakukan jika ia merasa aku sudah kelewat cerewet.

Setelah itu kami mencuci piring bersama, mengoleskan busa sabun ke wajah lawan, tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama, dan kemudian saling menikmati ciuman panjang yang manis.

Aku sudah pernah melihat aura cinta yang dikeluarkan Kris-_hyung_ pada Zi Tao-_hyung_. Atau Qing Zhu-_hyung_—kalau boleh kuberitahu, sebenarnya pria ini adalah cinta pertamaku—pada Jun Mian-_hyung_. Tapi aku rasa, hubungan yang sudah aku jalani selama hampir sepuluh bulan bersama Lesung Pipi sialan itu, auranya berbeda.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya.."

Aku berbisik lirih, sembari mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan wajah—ini ajaran Lesung Pipi sialan itu—dan bersyukur atas apa yang aku terima hari ini.

Setelah membereskan semuanya, aku lalu mencuci wajah, tangan, dan kakiku. Lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

"_Lao shi_! Tunggu dulu!"

Aku semakin mempercepat laju lariku saat melihat gerbang sekolah yang tinggal dua puluh senti lagi tertutup. Sosok guru berkacamata yang baru saja kupanggil itu memandangku sekilas, dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Terlambat lagi, eh? Kim Jongin?"

Guru dengan kedua mata yang menyerupai bentuk bola—tapi tak besar seperti mata boneka—itu kemudian mempersilahkan aku masuk kawasan sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menutup gerbang. Ia kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan, sebelum berucap dengan tegas.

"Lain kali tidak ada toleransi lagi Kim Jongin."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. Berpura-pura takut dengan ancamannya barusan—padahal sebenarnya aku sedang menahan tawa melihat matanya yang seperti bola itu mendelik lucu—dan memasang pose hormat layaknya prajurit.

"_Sir_, _yes sir_!"

Kulihat guru yang katanya adalah mantan murid sekolahku juga sewaktu ia SMA itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, dan berjalan pelan beriringan denganku.

"_Lao shi_ tidak berangkat dengan Jun Mian-_lao shi_?" tanyaku kemudian, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangku dengan wajahnya yang meneduhkan hati itu.

"Hari ini Joonmyun-_hyung_ ada jam ke-0 di kelas 2-3. Jadi dia berangkat terlebih dahulu tadi." jawabnya pelan sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan tanpa sadar ia rupanya juga menggunakan bahasa ibu kami. Bahasa Korea.

"Hm, sampai sekarang ini sudah sampai mana persiapannya, _lao shi_?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Namun kali ini ia tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tanda tak mengerti.

"Eh?"

"Persiapan pernikahannya, _lao shi_.."

"A—ah, itu.."

Aku terkekeh geli saat melihat guru Bahasa Inggrisku itu terlihat tengah tersipu malu-malu. Ah, kelihatan sekali jika pria itu tengah bahagia sekarang.

"Tinggal memesan kue pernikahannya saja, Jongin-_ah_. Kau jangan lupa datang ya? Ajaklah kekasihmu atau siapa gitu saat pernikahanku dan Joonmyun-_hyung_." ujarnya dan tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang rupawan, suaranya yang lembut, dan sifatnya yang menenangkan itu tanpa sadar sudah membuatku merasa nyaman selama ini. Sedikit—banyak aku bahkan bisa melihat seperti ada sosok ibuku di dalam diri guru Bahasa Inggrisku itu.

Tanpa sadar kini kami berdua telah tiba di depan ruang kelas 3-4, ruang kelasku. Di dalam sana aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan cempreng Krystal Jung dan Amber Liu yang sedang beradu mulut. Dan tentu saja diselingi suara Victoria Song—sang ketua kelas—yang frustasi dengan suara berisik teman-teman kami barusan.

"Nah, sudah dulu ya? Belajar yang baik Jongin-_ah_.."

Aku tersentak kecil ketika tangan guruku itu menyentuh pundakku pelan sebelum ia pamit dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi dia ada jadwal mengajar kelas lain.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_.." panggilku lirih, membuatnya mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

_Well_, ini adalah kali pertamanya aku memanggilnya seperti itu—

"Aku pasti akan datang ke pernikahanmu."

—aku biasanya memanggilnya Qing Zhu-_lao shi_.

"Tentu kau harus datang Jongin-_ah_. Joonmyun-_hyung _pasti senang sekali melihatmu ada di pesta."

Dia tersenyum sangat manis saat berucap seperti tadi. Dia adalah Du Qhing Zhu, atau Do Kyungsoo dalam nama Korea. Dan dia adalah adalah pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku waktu dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku kaget ketika aku mendapati dia sudah berada di dalam apartemen kami, dan terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah mangkuk besar di tangannya.

Kulihat dia mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, dan tersenyum tipis saat memandangku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanyanya dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang melepas sepatu.

"Baik, seperti biasa. Tadi Krystal dan Amber lagi-lagi mempeributkan 'siapa yang lebih manly' di antara mereka. Lalu, ulangan Kimia Luo-_lao shi _ternyata dibatalkan. Dan, tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Kyungsoo-_hyung_.."

Aku mengernyit heran saat tak lagi mendengar suara dia mengaduk mangkuk yang dipegangnya tadi. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku malah disuguhkan pemandangan aneh dimana dia tengah menyipitkan matanya yang sipit itu dan menatapku tajam.

"_Wei shenme_?" tanyaku menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Tak mengerti kenapa ia terlihat seperti sedang marah sekarang ini.

"Kau masih saja bertemu dengan si mata bola itu?" ketusnya dan kembali mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk dengan sedikit lebih brutal.

Aku tertawa kecil, sedikit paham akan sikapnya yang berubah drastis ketika aku membahas "Kyungsoo-_hyung_". Sepertinya _appa_ dari _baby_-ku ini sedang cemburu ya?

"Dia kan guru di sekolahku. Wajar jika kami bertemu kan?"

"Bisa saja kan kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya setelah sekian lama dia menolakmu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa dia jadi seserius itu?

"Tapi kami hanya mengobrol seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Dia hanya mengingatkanku tentang pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Dia bahkan mengundangmu juga, Zhang Yi Xing! Jadi berhentilah berpikiran buruk tentangnya oke?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang setelah mengucapkan kata-kata sebanyak itu. Namun yang terjadi akhirnya ia malah menyerahkan mangkuk besar yang tadi dipegangnya, dan langsung pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

**Blam**

Oh, ia juga mengakhirinya dengan membanting pintu apartemen kami cukup keras.

"Astaga, dasar Lesung Pipi sialan.."

Keluhku geram dan memijit pelipisku pelan. Tak lama kemudian, aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku sejenak. Melihat isi mangkuk yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah menarik perhatianku. Di dalam sana aku bisa melihat ada nasi, beberapa tumisan sayuran dan daging, beberapa potong kimchi, kuning telur yang sudah sedikit tercampur, dan pasta berwarna merah yang terlihat berantakan karena dia belum mencampurnya dengan sempurna.

Tunggu dulu!

Bukankah ini _Bibimbap*_?

Makanan favoritku?

"..."

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Ah, sialan. Lagi-lagi dia membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sejenak, dan memandang Kris-_hyung_ yang tengah memandangku dengan raut wajah cemas. Mengangguk pelan, aku kemudian tersenyum kecil seolah menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Kris-_hyung_ kemudian meletakkan nampan yang tadi dia bawa ke atas meja, dan berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang mengelap beberapa gelas kristal.

"_Zhen de ma_? Kau benar-benar pucat Kim Jongin."

Pria itu tampak mendesakku dan memaksaku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ini sedang tak baik. Em, mungkinkah rasa mual itu bisa digolongkan sebagai perasaan tak baik?

"Aku—hanya merasa mual. Kau taulah, aku sama seperti Zi Tao-_hyung_.." ucapku dan kembali tersenyum kecil. Kris-_hyung_ menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dan setelah itu ia terlihat kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Aku lalu mengambil gelas kristal lain dari atas meja. Dan mulai mengelapnya dengan perlahan. Entah ini hanya bayanganku saja atau apa, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pandangan mataku sedikit mengabur.

**Crap**

Oh, bahkan kepalaku pun rasanya seperti usai dihantam sebuah batu seberat satu ton.

**Hyuuung**

**GREB**

"Jongin-_ah_!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat raut wajah Kris-_hyung_ yang terlihat samar ternyata tengah menopang tubuhku yang hampir limbung. Ah, ternyata ada Jessica-_noona_ juga.

"_Gwaenchana_? Apa kau sakit Jongin-_ah_?"

Aku terdiam, tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang Jessica-_noona_ lontarkan padaku. Dan hal itu sepertinya malah membuat kakak kandung salah satu teman sekelasku—dia _eonni_-nya Krystal Jung—itu semakin cemas dan mulai panik.

"Kris! Telepon ambulans sekarang juga! Atau kau telepon saja keluarganya! Ah, sial! Bocah ini keluarganya ada di Seoul. Astaga, bagaimana ini Kris? Kenapa kau diam saja? Lakukanlah sesuatu!"

"Err, bos. Tenanglah sedikit."

"Tenang kepalamu, hah? Karyawanku sedang sekarat seperti ini, dan kau menyuruhku untuk tenang? Kau tidak kasihan melihat Jongin sakit seperti itu, huh?"

"I—iya sih, tapi kan.."

"Apalagi? Oh! Aku ingat! Kau bisa hubungi Yixing! Iya Yixing! Zhang Yi Xing si muka kuda itu!"

"Tapi bos. Jongin 'kan hanya—"

**Gyuuut**

Aku seketika itu juga segera mencengkeram lengan Kris-_hyung_ erat, dan memberinya tatapan "Tolong jangan katakan pada bos kalau aku sedang hamil" dengan isyarat mata. Jessica-_noona_ tidak boleh tahu jika aku sedang hamil. Dia saja sebenarnya bisa dipenjara karena sudah memperkerjakanku yang masih di bawah umur. Apalagi jika dia tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sedang mengandung bayi. Bisa-bisa urusannya akan berbelit-belit dan—yah, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana akhirnya kan?

"Jongin kenapa?"

"Dia—dia hanya masuk angin biasa." ujar Kris-_hyung_, "Benar begitu kan, Jongin?" dan langsung kusahuti dengan anggukan kepala pelan, berusaha meyakinkan Jessica-_noona_.

Jessica-_noona_ terlihat menghela nafas lega. Wanita berambut pirang itu kemudian mengambilkan mantelku dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi dia langsung menyuruhku pulang saat itu juga.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik di rumah. Dan kau boleh kembali lagi saat sudah sehat. Ingat Jongin, saat sudah sehat! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti tadi.."

Aku memandang wanita cantik itu dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Walaupun kelihatannya dia tampak judes dan dingin, namun sebenarnya dia sangat baik hati dan begitu menghargai para pegawainya.

"Baik _noona_, terima kasih banyak. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Hn, cepat pulang sana!"

Dan setelah itu, aku pun segera pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kota di malam hari seperti ini ada kalanya bisa membuatku senang, tapi juga sedikit merasa terganggu secara bersamaan. Mobil yang berlalu lalang, lalu kerumunan orang yang berjalan memadati trotoar, kadang-kadang bisa membuatku kesal juga.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sudah selama satu setengah jam aku terjebak di pinggir jalan—yang entah namanya apa ini—dan masih ditemani kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

**Dugh**

"Uegh—!"

Astaga, perutku sekarang juga malah bergejolak karena pusing melihat ratusan orang di sekelilingku. Aku kemudian menekan perutku, dan mengusapnya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali aku juga bergumam lirih, berusaha menenangkan si jabang bayi yang sepertinya tidak mau berkompromi dengan ibunya.

"_Baby_, tenanglah.."

Aku sedikit berjalan terhuyung menuju ke arah tiang lampu yang menerangi trotoar. Tak kupedulikan lagi pandangan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Hei, apa mereka tak pernah lihat seorang ibu yang tengah mengandung sedang mengalami mual-mual eh?

Oke, kalian boleh melupakan kata-kataku barusan.

"Uegh!"

Tuhanku yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Tolong kuatkan-lah hamba-Mu ini.

"Uegh! Uegh!"

Lagi. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sejenak, berusaha mencari seseorang yang sekiranya aku kenal dan meminta bantuannya.

Oh, puja Kerang Laut!

Aku menemukannya! Dia ada di sana, di ujung trotoar yang lain. Dan sedang bersama—seorang wanita?

Ya Tuhanku. Benarkah itu dia? Zhang Yi Xing? Ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung? Dan—demi apa dia berani-beraninya berduaan dengan wanita lain sedangkan dia sendiri melarangku mendekati Kyungsoo?

'_SIALAN!_'

Hooo, sekarang ini mereka tertawa lepas, eh? Dan—dan, KENAPA WANITA ITU MENYENTUH PIPI YIXING SEGALA YA TUHAAAN?

Nak, ayahmu selingkuh nak! Dia menyakiti ibumu lagi, nak!

Wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu kemudian mulai memasuki sebuah taksi yang baru saja menepi di dekat mereka. Hm, aku bahkan bisa melihat dia melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan tersenyum lebar pada taksi yang mulai berjalan menjauh—dan hal itu tidak akan pernah mau ia lakukan untukku.

Dan sekarang ia terlihat hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, dan—oh tidak! Aku belum sembunyi! Bisa gawat jika dia melihatku di sini! Ia bisa saja menuduhku menguntitnya dan—hei! Aku kan sedang membuntuti kekasihku yang sedang berselingkuh? Jadi tak apa kan?

Oh ya! Sembunyi, aku harus sembunyi!

"Zhong Ren?"

_Shit!_

'_Ketahuan!_'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan, bukankah ini waktumu untuk berada di bar?"

Berpikir Jongin, berpikir!

Aha!

"A—aku, dari tempat Kyungsoo-_hyung_. Ada pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti, yah—seperti itu lah."

"Mana tas sekolahmu kalau begitu?"

Bodoh! Kenapa dia tanya tas sekolahku segala sih?

"Kami menggunakan buku miliknya, jadi aku—aku meninggalkan tas sekolahku di rumah."

Ahahahahaaaah—sepertinya ini akan buruk kalau diteruskan.

"Kau, berbohong padaku ya?"

_Shit_

'_Ketahuan. Lagi!_'

"Ti—tidak, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Hn, tapi kau mengembang-kempiskan hidung pesekmu seperti itu. Dan aku tahu jika itu tanda kau yang sedang berbohong."

Wadehel? Dia bilang hidungku ap—

"SIALAN! JANGAN MENGATA-NGATAI HIDUNGKU SEPERTI ITU BRENGSEK!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Memang hidungmu seperti itu kan?"

"A—apa? Kau, _saekki-ya_! AKU MEMBENCIMU ZHANG YI XING!"

Aku menjerit kuat, dan memandangnya penuh amarah. Belum pernah aku merasa sekesal ini seumur hidupku. Terlebih padanya.

Apa ini faktor karena aku cemburu yang melihatnya telah berselingkuh tepat di depan mataku? Atau, mungkinkah ini efek karena aku sedang mengandung?

**Dugh**

Oh, maafkan ibumu ini sayang. Ibu tak menyalahkanmu.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Arrghhhh, sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Persetan dengan cuci piring berdua! Persetan dengan ciuman panjang yang manis! Persetan dengan Zhang Yi Xing!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak biasanya aku melihatmu cemberut seperti ini Jongin-_ie_?"

Krystal Jung, adik dari bos-ku itu terlihat menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan prihatin, seolah-olah aku ini mirip dengan korban busung lapar di Afrika sana.

"Kau masih memikirkan remedial ulangan Biologi tadi ya?"

Sekarang ini Amber Liu yang bertanya. Gadis—sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu menyebutnya demikian—blasteran Cina dan Amerika itu sekarang juga menatapku, dan mengusap pelan bahuku.

"Sudahlah, kita senasib kok. Nanti ayo kita remedial sama-sama." ajak Krystal dan berusaha menghiburku.

Haaah, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ulangan Biologi-ku yang hanya mendapatkan nilai tujuh koma delapan itu. Gara-gara masalah semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan gagal berkonsentrasi pada saat aku sedang menjalani ujian Biologi bab terakhir. Pertengkaran—kali ini sungguhan—kami semalam sepertinya yang terparah selama kami tinggal bersama.

"..dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf tadi pagi."

"Hah? Apa?"

Waduh, sepertinya aku baru saja bergumam. Sekarang Krystal dan Amber malah memandangku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Hahahahaha, apa? Apa? Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari tertawa tak jelas. Membuat Amber menajamkan matanya dan mendekatkan kepalanya itu padaku.

"Kau kenapa, huh?"

Ditanya seperti itu aku kontan bangkit berdiri, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa.."

"Jongin, kau mengembang-kempiskan hidungmu loh! Itu artinya kau sedang berbohong!"

Aku segera menutup hidungku cepat, dan semakin berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku bahkan tak melihat ada sosok Sulli yang sedang mengepel lantai, dan Luna yang baru saja menyiramkan cairan pembersih yang sangat licin di atas permukaan lantai kelas.

Dan kemudian, hal yang tidak aku harapkan-pun terjadi.

"JONGIN AWAS!"

**Syuuut**

**BRUGHH!**

"A-AKH!"

Sialan! Rasanya sakit sekali! Adu-duh, pantatku yang kata Yixing ini seksi ini sepertinya baru saja berciuman begitu elitnya dengan lantai.

"Jo-Jongin-_ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku melihat Sulli dan Luna dengan sigap menghampiriku dan mendudukkan tubuhku. Aku meringis kecil, dan mengangguk singkat pada kedua gadis manis itu.

**Dugh**

Oh, perutku sakiiiit!

"Jongin-_ah_? Jongin-_ah_? _Gwaenchana_?"

Hah? Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya terlihat panik seperti itu?

"Tolong! Tolong panggilkan guru atau siapapun! Tolong Jongin!"

Luna, kenapa kau berteriak histeris seperti itu sih? Kau tidak sadar apa jika suaramu itu sangat berisik, _eoh_?

"Jongin-_ah_.. Apa yang—ASTAGA! KAU BERDARAH!"

Hah? Aku ap—

**Dugh**

Oukh! Sialan, sakitnya makin bertambah! Ah, kenapa perutku sesakit in—GYAAAA, BAYIKUUU!

**Hyuuung**

"JONGIN-_AAAHHH_! JANGAN PINGSAN DULUUU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: - ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh—aku lapar.."

"Ahahaha, begitu bangun kau langsung berkata seperti itu, hm?"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku secepat mungkin. Sepertinya aku pernah tahu adegan seperti ini di salah satu _anime_ favorit _author_ (-_-). Lalu suara itu, bukankah itu suara si makhluk lenjeh bermuka kuda itu, huh? Si Lesung Pipi sialan itu?

"Yi—xing?"

Aku memanggil namanya pelan. Kulihat ia sedang duduk di samping ranjang tempatku tidur. Aneh, sepertinya ini bukan ruangan apartemen kami. Lagipula tempat ini berwarna serba putih, dan aromanya seperti obat. Jangan-jangan..

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Zhong Ren.."

Dia terlihat mengusap tanganku—yang ternyata sedang digenggamnya—lembut. Sepertinya ia menyadari jika aku sedang bertanya-tanya, dimanakah aku sekarang. Aku menatapnya lagi, dan bisa kulihat ada lingkaran berwarna gelap yang menggantung di bawah matanya. Dia jadi mirip Zi Tao-_hyung_. Oh, astaga, sudah berapa dia tidak tidur hingga wajah kudanya berubah jadi mengerikan seperti itu?

"Aku—kenapa?"

Yixing lagi-lagi mengusap tanganku lembut, dan mengecup punggung tanganku pelan. Lihat? Dia kembali membuat jantungku berdetak sekencang ini sekarang?

"Kau terpeleset jatuh dan—"

Terpeleset? Jatuh?

Gara-gara menghindari Amber dan Krystal yang memojokkanku? Lalu aku tidak melihat Sulli dan Luna yang sedang mengepel lantai kelas dan—oh, aku ingat sekarang!

ASTAGA!

ASTAGA!

"Yi—Yixing.."

Aku kemudian balas mencengkeram tangannya erat. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tubuhku yang bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Zhong Ren, ada apa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Hiks, hiks.."

"Zhong Ren..Hei!"

Ti-tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin. Aku—aku sudah..

Bayiku..

Bayiku, demi Tuhan..

"Hiks, aku gagal Yixing. Aku gagal menjadi ibu. Aku—aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita. Aku melukainya, hiks, hiks. Aku melukai darah dagingku sendiri Yixing. Ugh—huhuhuhu..."

"Zhong Ren, hei.. Tenanglah.."

BUODOH! MANA BISA AKU TENANG SETELAH AKU MELUKAI BAYIKU SENDIRI!?

DASAR LESUNG PIPI SIALAN!

MUKA KUDA!

MANUSIA LENJEH JILID AKHIR!

TUKANG SELINGKUH!

"Huweeee, bayiku.. Bayiku..."

"Zhong Ren..."

"Hiks, hiks, maafkan ibumu ini nak. Ibu khilaf.."

"Zhong Ren, hei.."

"APA SIH? AKU SEDANG BERDUKA TAHU-MMPHHH!"

**Cup**

**Cup**

WADUH!

Kenapa sekarang dia malah mencium bibirku sih?

"Yi—mmph.."

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Puja Kerang Laut! Puja Flying Dutchman dan Neptunus! Homina, homina, homina..

SEKARANG DIA MELUMAT BIBIR SEKSIKU TUHAAAAN! GYYAAAAA!

"He—hei.. Emmph!"

Oh, lidahnya berusaha masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan kalah darinya!

**Bite**

CURAAANG! DIA MENGGIGIT BIBIRKU DAN—

**JEBRET**

Komentator lenjeh itu kenapa ikut-ikutan merusak suasana sih? Lihat, gara-gara dia Yixing berhasil memasukkan lidahnya dan..

"Angh.."

Aku mendesah secara spontan.

Duh! Mulut bodoh!

**Dugh**

"Ough—!"

Aku terkejut, saat tiba-tiba perutku seperti ada yang menendang dari dalam. Aku kemudian menjauhkan tubuhku dari Yixing. Dan memegangi permukaan perutku yang sekarang ini terlihat sedikit lebih menggembung. Mungkinkah—

"Dia baik-baik saja."

—kita kan s'lalu bersama? Walau terbentang jarak antara kita..

Err, abaikan lagu di atas. Sepertinya _author_ salah menyalakan lagu.

"H—hah?"

Aku menatapnya lagi. Sedang dia hanya mendengus kecil dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pria penyuka _brandy_ yang dicampur dengan susu Strawberry itu kemudian memandangku dalam-dalam, dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang—terpaksa kuakui—sangat menawan.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung, diamlah sejenak.

"Bayi kita baik-baik saja. Dia tidak apa-apa walaupun kau sempat terjatuh tadi."

Aku terhenyak, sekaligus merasa lega. Syukurlah, anakku selamat. Setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk memaksa si muka kuda ini agar cepat-cepat menikahiku.

**Dugh**

Oh sayang, ibu tak memanfaatkan kehadiranmu sungguh. Tapi akan sangat bagus jika sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

Eh? Aku memang terjatuh, tapi kan—

"—tapi tadi aku berdarah. Kupikir.."

"Oh, itu hanya karena kakimu sedang terluka. Lututmu terbentur meja sebelum kau jatuh menghantam lantai."

Hm, begitu ya?

Syukurlah..

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Krik, krik, krik, jangkrik yang di sana bisa tunjukkan goyangannya? Manteb!

Ayo bicara Jongin! Jangan diam saja! Ajak dia bicara seperti biasanya!

"Wanita yang kemarin kulihat bersamamu kemarin malam itu—siapa?"

**JEBRET**

Akhirnya aku bertanya juga tentang hal ini. Uke mana yang tidak kecewa saat dia tahu semenya telah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain? Hati ini sakit bro!

"Oh, dia?"

Sialan, kenapa dia malah memasang wajah idiot seperti itu? Aku kan serius kuda lenjeh!

"Iya dia. Memang ada yang lain?"

"Hm, dia ibuku."

"Oh, ibumu toh.."

"..."

"..."

"HAH—APA? IBU? IBU KANDUNG?"

Bisa kulihat dia mulai terkekeh pelan sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya. Hei, apanya yang lucu? Aku baru saja memfitnahnya tahu! Aku baru saja menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan calon ibu mertuaku sendiri! Astagay!

Eh? Ibu mertua?

"Tentu saja ibu kandung. Kemarin aku memintanya untuk mengantarku membeli sesuatu."

Aku kembali terdiam, dan memandangnya yang kini juga tengah memandangku. Oh, oh, oh, ini buruk! Kenapa dia menyeringai seperti itu? Ini pertanda jelek! Aku sedang dalam bahaya! _Emergency_!

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu karena sudah melihatku bersama dengan ibu kandungku sendiri?"

**Crap**

**Crap**

**Craaaappp**

Kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak ingin aku jawab dunia akhirat? KENAPA TUHAN?

"Ti—tidak.."

_Shit_, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Sepertinya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain merupakan pilihan yang cukup bagus jika aku melakukannya sekarang 'kan?

"Dengar, Zhong Ren.."

Aku terpaksa memandangnya lagi ketika dia berbicara seperti itu. Dia kembali menarik sebelah tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas kemudian ia ulurkan ke arah saku celananya, dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berbahan dasar beludru berwarna biru dongker. Orang yang dibilang idiot pun sudah pasti tahu dengan jelas apa isi kotak itu.

"..aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada ibuku. Tentangmu. Tentang kita. Dan tentu saja tentang bayi yang kau kandung."

"_MWOYA_?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Berani-beraninya dia sudah membocorkan hubungan kami pada ibunya sendiri. Dia mau mengumpankanku pada sarang Harimau ya?

"_Neoneun michyeo-sso_?" tanyaku keras dan menampik tangannya tiba-tiba. Membuat genggaman kami kontan terlepas.

"Oh, berhentilah berbicara menggunakan bahasa orang tuamu. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Kau gila, hah? Kenapa kau mengatakannya kepada ibumu? Kau ingin aku dibunuhnya?"

"Ibuku tak segila itu, Jin Zhong Ren!"

"Ibumu memang tidak gila. TAPI KAU YANG GILA!"

"Zhong Ren!"

"Apa, hah?"

"Diam, dan tolong dengarkan aku sekali saja, atau aku akan.."

"..."

"..mencium-mu tanpa ampun!"

'_SINTING!_'

"..."

"Baiklah, itu aku anggap jika kau sudah mau mematuhiku."

"..."

"_Well_, aku memang sudah mengatakan hubungan kita kepadanya. Dan dia—"

"Menamparmu? Menendangmu keluar? Menolak mengakuimu sebagai anaknya? Menghapus namamu dari daftar warisan keluarga Zhang? Me—"

"Demi Tuhan, Zhong Ren.."

"..."

"..tenanglah sedikit, oke?"

"Oke tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi—sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Kau yang memberi tahu ibumu tentang kita."

"Baik, aku memberitahunya dan.."

"..."

"..dia menyuruhku untuk segera menikahimu."

"Hah?"

"Perjanjiannya Jin Zhong Ren. Apa kau ingat?"

Perjanjian? Tentu saja aku ingat. Dua bulan lagi 'kan? Oh, aku lupa. Sebentar lagi dua bulan itu akan habis.

"Kau benar. Dia memang langsung menamparku beberapa detik setelah aku mengatakan jika kau sedang hamil."

Nah kan? Aku ada benarnya juga ternyata.

"Dan dia juga bilang jika aku adalah laki-laki terbodoh karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

Aku tidak heran Zhang Yi Xing. Ibumu orang yang sangat jujur, kurasa.

"Lalu kemarin, setelah aku merasa ketakutan karena takut kehilanganmu, aku—"

"Maaf, apa?"

"Kemarin. Yah kemarin."

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Setelahnya.."

"Oh, urm, itu.."

Katakan sekali lagi, Yixing. Kumohon katakan sekali lagi.

"Aku—takut, kehilanganmu.."

"..."

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung, belum saatnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Karena kau terlihat mulai mendekati Qing Zhu lagi."

"..."

"Dan mengingat jika batas perjanjian kita hampir habis. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk—"

**Deg**

**Deg**

"..."

"—mengajakmu menikah denganku."

"..."

"Tentu saja setelah kedua orang tuamu menyetujuinya. Itu pun jika kau mau menerimaku sebagai suamimu."

Aku terhenyak mendengar kata-katanya. Err, kalau kalian mengijinkan, bolehkah aku menarik kata-kataku tentangnya yang BUKAN-PRIA-ROMANTIS itu?

Sepertinya aku salah.

Dia memang tidak romantis. Semua tahu itu.

Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

Dia tak sekedar suka membual saja. Tapi lebih dari itu. Dia memahamiku. Dia tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajakku bercanda. Dia tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengumbarkan kata-kata cinta. Dia tahu, dan mengerti akan kemauanku dengan sangat baik.

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Zhong Ren, jangan menangis sayang.."

Brengsek kau Zhang Yi Xing. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku menangis waktu aku sedang bahagia tahu!

"Bodoh!"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu sialan! Mana mungkin aku menolakmu!"

Dia terkikik geli. Dan mulai merangkul tubuhku yang kembali bergetar hebat karena aku sedang menangis.

"_Wo ye ai ni_.."

Tak lama kemudian ia mendekatkan wajah ke arahku. Dan kamipun saling berbagi ciuman manis yang panjang.

"Sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin.."

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung, kau boleh berdetak sekencang apapun yang kau mau. Silahkan. Mumpung aku sedang berbahagia saat ini.

**[End of Zhong Ren**—**Jongin P.O.V]**

.

.

_I fell in love with you.._

_On a Sunday,_

_...filled with the scent of the rain._

_I love you.._

_I love you.._

_I love you.._

_And_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: The End ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Curhatan si penulis]**

***Bibimbap: nasi campur khas Korea.  
**

**Err, guys..**

**Gua emang pengen bikin lanjutannya epep "How to Safe a Family' sih. Tapi entah kenapa yang kepikiran di otak cuma kopel lenjeh ini ._.v Seakan-akan, di kepala gue kaya ada suara yang ngemantrain gue buat bikin sekuelnya, tapi pake karakter Yixing ama Jongin -_-  
**

**Padahal yang lain pada minta; "KrisTao puhleassee!" "HunHan tanteee, lanjot~"**

**Nah loh? Serba salah kan guenya? Yaudahlah *pundung***

**Dan..**

**Kamvret, demi apa coba gua sok-sok'an bikin epep dengan jalan cerita yang duh-gusti-gue-sebenarnya-juga-ga-tau-ini-apaan dengan begitu pedenya (-_-) Salahin ajalah otak gua. Rada eror emang ._.v**

**Hm, apalagi yak yang mau gua curhatin? Ga ada, sampe sini aja kali yak? *kaya curhatan**—**sama epep lo**—**bakal ada yang mau baca ajah!***

**See you bubaiii, salam damai dari gua :)))**


End file.
